the_bonniepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Skelly
Skeleton '''or Skelly, for short, is a tritagonist in ''The ridiculous adventures of Mushroom and Bonnie ''series and one of the first antagonists in the whole series. He is a retired bandit and military cadete who became allies with Mushroom in ''Mushroom's War ''and helped General Peas army fight Plauty. He is only in two episodes, making him very close to a one timer, despite having lots of cameos. He is an undead skeleton and an old enemy of Xeney, Tyrunt, Trexy, and Mushroom indirectly. He also has two evil siblings: a long lost twin brother named "Skully" who serves as an assassin for Kevin, and a evil cousin name "Skolly", who joins Plaut during the war. At one point, they were likely all evil, so when Skelly retired from robbing bars and banks, his siblings didn't. He is a trained gun man and likely learned the skills from Skully. He is voiced by Lukas CobraCraft. '''Personality Skelly's personality changed dramatically from his first appearence to his latest. At first, Skelly was one of the three Bandits (the other two being Bandit Creeper and Zomby) and also one of the first ever villains in The ridiculous adventures of Mushroom and Bonnie ''series along with the other bandits. After Zomby attempted to break into a bar and got beat up by Tyrunt for shooting Trexy with a gun, he escaped and grouped up with Skelly and Bandit Creeper. They put on bandanas and again broke into the same bar, holding Xeney and Trexy at gunpoint. They are eventually saved when Tyrunt (after attempting suicide and jumping off the roof) fell through the window, knocked over Zomby, and smashed into Trexy for a romantic kiss. He then got beat up by Xeney while Skelly, Creeper, and Zomby fled the scene. Later in the series, he retires his life of crime and helps Mushroom fight Plauty. Relationships '''Mushroom' Skelly only really meets Mushroom in Mushroom's War ''and briefly in the bar. They both hate Plauty and join the fight against him. They work really well together, despite both getting killed by Plauty. '''Bandit Creeper' He was one of Skelly's old partners in crime and a part of "The Bandits", the originall antagonists. They both break into a bar and hold everyone at gun point until Tyrunt shows up. After that, they both quit their life of crime and possibly only saw each other again in Mushrooms War. Zomby He was another Bandit and helped Skelly and Bandit Creeper rob the bar. He was the first one to go in with a gun and got beat up, coming back for back up. They were both seen laying on the floor crying for a medic in Mushroom's War ''after Zomby retired too. '''Skolly' He is basically Skelly's evil counterpart, despite being neutral in Mushroom's Job part 5, ''and they are probably rivals at home, despite never actually talking to each other. The only episode they're both in is ''Mushroom's War, ''where they are on opposing sides. But Skolly only appears after Skelly gets killed. '''Trivia' * He is voiced by Lukas Cobracarft. * He was one of the first antagonists. * He appeared in very few episodes. * He has two evil siblings: Skolly and Skully (aka The Assasin). * His best friends are Bandit Creeper, and Zomby. * He held Trexy, Xeney, and everyone else at the bar at gun point. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists